Against the Clock
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Tim is back and finds out he and Calleigh have a son together. Everything is good until their son goes missing and they only have a certain amount of time to find him or else... SC
1. Default Chapter

1Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. Everything else belongs to Anthony Zuiker... are we sure? I really thought I saw my name in the credits.... no? Oh. Darn.

Prologue

"I'm worried about her." Horatio said quietly. He, Alexx, and Eric watched as Calleigh shot off her 9mm over and over.

"She loved him." Alexx said. "She still does."

"She needs to get over it." Horatio said.

"Get over it? Is that what we're going to do?" Eric asked. "You make it like Speed's not that important. We're not just going to get over him being dead. Its going to take a while for us to realize what happened."

"He's right Horatio. Not all of us can be like you, un-flinched by Tim's death." Alexx said and walked away.

"Eric go get Wolfe and get over to the crime scene." Horatio said.

"I'm not working with him. He thinks he can come in here and replace Speed."

"That's what he's supposed to do!" Horatio yelled. "Now get going or you can start cleaning out your locker."

Calleigh turned around.

"You know I know y'all have been standing there watching me and since you were so caught up in your conversation you didn't know I had stopped and was listening. Eric's right Horatio. Ryan comes in here everyday thinking he owns the place and he doesn't. You know what he said to me yesterday? He said if you need me I'll be in my lab and he walked into Trace. That's not his lab."

"Yeah. Its Speed's." Eric said. Horatio stared at his subordinates.

"You two have to get on with your lives. Ryan is now part of this team and you'll deal with it. If you don't then you can quit or I'll fire you. Your pick." he said.

"Get on with our lives? Obviously you didn't care for Tim too much if you think you can throw him away like this." Calleigh exclaimed.

"Calleigh, he's dead. People die all the time. You know that. You've seen it. Get over it." Horatio said. "Do you think he would want you to be moping around? No. He'd want you to get your ass outside and do your job. Now go."

"Horatio I am so sick of you." Calleigh said. He turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"I am sick of you living in this shell making everyone believe that you have nothing wrong with you. You don't have to be the tough guy all the time."

"And if I don't who would?" Horatio asked and walked out.

"I hate him!" Calleigh hissed.

"You don't hate him." Eric said, hugging her.

"Yeah I do. Because he makes it seem like there's its not a big deal." Calleigh said, tears filling her eyes. "Eric, I miss him so much."

"I know. I do too." he said. Calleigh pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. She was about to speak when her cell phone went off.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh its Dr. Collins."

"Oh hi. What's going on?"

"I got your test back. You are pregnant."

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Calleigh, I need to talk to you." Horatio said. She followed Horatio to his office.

"Okay... a few months ago I got a call." Horatio started, stopping at his closed door. Slowly he opened it and Calleigh let out a gasp. Behind Horatio's desk sat Tim Speedle.


	2. chapter one

1A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love getting them. I would've updated sooner but it's the holidays and I've been so busy. Here's the next chapter... finally.

Chapter One

Calleigh stood in the doorway, shocked. Horatio gave her a slight push into the room and cleared his throat.

"I'll leave you guys alone." he said and closed the door behind him. Tim smiled weakly.

"Hey."

Calleigh let out a cry and rushed over to him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I... I don't understand." Calleigh said, when they finally pulled away from each other. She sat on Horatio's desk as Tim sat back down.

"It's a long story." He said. He reached out and wiped her tears away.

"I've got time. Well actually I don't. But that's another story. Go on." Calleigh said.

"Remember that case I worked about two months into when I started at the lab?" Tim asked.

"The Donatelli case. Yeah."

"And he threatened me when I got on the stand. Well the threats were real. He had people following me. Some of them were people I had put in jail. A month before the jewelry store incident I got letters in the mail and calls on the phone saying that they were coming after me. Secretly I had Feds watching me at all times since the trial. When the calls started they forced me into the Witness Protection Program." Tim explained. "The jewelry store was a set-up. The gun wasn't mine and they gave me crap to slow my heart down to make it seem like I died."

"So for five years you've been hiding instead of being dead like we all thought?" Calleigh asked. Tim nodded. Calleigh felt like screaming at him. "Why are you here then?"

"They just caught the last of Donatelli's minions so I'm good. I told them I wasn't hiding anymore." Tim said. "They don't have anyone else to come after me."

"How are you going to explain you being alive?"

"Everyone will just know the truth."

They sat in silence just staring at each other. Finally Calleigh reached out and kissed him gently. Tim pulled her off the desk so she was straddling him. He deepened the kiss and finally they pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." he said.

"You couldn't tell me. I not mad at you." Calleigh said. "God I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Tim said, kissing her again. "How've you been?"

"Fine. No boyfriends or husbands if that's what you're thinking." Calleigh replied, smiling slightly. "I can't love anyone else."

She leaned down and kissed Tim and they only broke away when there was a knock on the door. Horatio poked his head in.

"Are we cool in here?" he asked. The couple nodded. "Eh... Eric is wondering what the hell is going on so shall I send him in?"

"If he promises not to have a heart attack." Tim replied, smirking. Horatio snickered and backed out of the room. Tim looked around the room and his eyes landed on a picture of a little boy about five years old. Calleigh followed his gaze and her smiled faltered. "Who's this?"

"Jesus Christ!" Eric yelled, walking in.

Tim smirked.

"What's up Delko?" he asked. Eric stood there with his mouth open.

"This isn't funny." he finally said. "I don't know what you two are playing at but..."

"Delko what happened that night we got drunk out of our minds? Did you dress up like a girl?"

"How do you know that?" he hissed. Calleigh sat amused.

"Eric you dressed up like a girl?"

Tim nodded.

"And he went around singing 'Barbie Girl.'"

Eric turned bright red.

"What did you come back from the dead to humiliate me?" he snapped.

"I actually didn't die." Tim said. He explained the story to Eric, who listened intently. When he finished Eric embraced Tim like a long lost brother, which he really was in a way.


	3. chapter two

1A/N: Some of you mentioned how Horatio was upset about Speed dying and I played him off as a jerk when he told everyone to get back to their old ways of life in the prologue. I played H off that way because he was trying get passed the fact Tim was dead. He felt like everyone was slowly deteriorating from Tim's passing and... in his very odd way started snapping at everyone. We'll just say he was under a lot of stress. LOL! He isn't like that, we all know but just... I'm sorry. :)

Chapter Three

"Where are you staying?" Calleigh asked. She, Tim, Eric, Horatio, Ryan, and Alexx were squeezed into a booth at Friday's eating lunch.

"I was staying at the hotel for a few days and then I would be floating around aimlessly." Tim replied.

"Well you're not floating around aimlessly." Calleigh said.

"Oh am I'm getting my apartment back?" Tim asked. The group looked at each other.

"I actually sold the apartment and got a house." Calleigh replied.

"Why would you get a house for one person?"

"I'm gonna get going." Ryan said. "Nice meeting you Tim."

"Yeah. See you later man." he said as Ryan walked off. "So?"

Horatio's phone went off.

"Excuse me guys." he said, walking away. Eric and Alexx looked at each other.

"Um..." Calleigh bit her lip. Alexx glanced at her watch.

"I said I'd cover for the night shift today. I'm glad your back Tim." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Alexx."

Eric snuck away quietly and that left Calleigh and Tim.

"Why did everyone just up and leave?" Tim asked. "Is there something nobody is telling me?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you on the way home." Calleigh replied. They stopped at the hotel first and got Tim's stuff and then Calleigh drove towards the beach and pulled into the driveway of a big, white house. "Just be quiet when we go in."

Calleigh unlocked the door and walked in.

"Melissa, I'm home." she said. A redhead about twenty walked out and let out a sigh of relief.

"He's in bed." she said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and I gave him the medicine."

"Thanks." Calleigh smiled and Melissa walked out.

"He?" Tim asked. Calleigh grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. "Calleigh?"

She stayed quiet and gently pushed open a door at the end of the hall.

"This is Nicky." she said quietly. Tim watched the boy sleep for a few minutes then turned to Calleigh. "He's my... our son."

"What?"

Nicky sneezed and Calleigh smiled slightly.

"Come on." she said, leading Tim back downstairs.

"Our son?" he asked finally. Calleigh nodded.

"I found out a few weeks after you 'died'." she said.

"When is his birthday?"

"June 24."

Tim smiled as he picked up a picture of Nicky and Calleigh. He had his dark hair and Calleigh's bright blue eyes.

"Horatio has his picture in his office." she said.

"Mommy..."

Calleigh looked up and saw a sleepy Nicky in the doorway. He rubbed his eyes and clambered onto the couch between his parents.

"I feel crummy." he mumbled, burying his head in her shoulder. Tim smiled, watching the two of them.

"He's sick." Calleigh explained. Tim nodded. "Nicky, did you sleep all day?"

She felt him nod against her.

"Feel any better?"

"No."

Calleigh smiled and rubbed his back.

"Did you have anything to eat?"

"I can't eat."

"Remind you of somebody?" Calleigh asked, looking at Tim. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Me."

Calleigh nodded.

"Exactly the same as you." she said. Tim couldn't help feeling a surge of pride as he watched Calleigh with their son. Their son. Tim liked that. It was all he ever wanted besides being with Calleigh.

"Who is he?" Nicky asked, staring at Tim.

"We'll talk in the morning. Come on. Back to bed."Calleigh replied, standing up. She carried him upstairs and came back down a couple of minutes later. "Well?"

"He's gorgeous." Tim said. Calleigh smiled.

"Of course he is. He looks exactly like his daddy." she said.

"Yeah but he's got his mom's eyes."

Calleigh got a serious look on her face.

"Look Tim... I understand if you... if you don't want to be apart..."

"Don't even finish your sentence." he said. "Calleigh, I love you and I'm not going anywhere. That is if you want me to stay and be with you and Nicky."

Calleigh kissed him deeply as a response.

"I don't want to lose you again." She murmured, resting her forehead against his.

"You're not. I'm promise."


	4. chapter three

1Chapter Four

Calleigh yawned as she pulled her Grand Cherokee into the garage. She had been in Orlando for the weekend at a convention and was tired. Walking into the house, Calleigh noticed it was quiet.

'It is almost midnight.' she reminded herself as she made her way upstairs. Calleigh glanced in Nicky's room and saw it was empty. She walked into her bedroom and smiled at the sight before her. Nicky was curled up next to Tim, who had an arm around him. They were both asleep. Calleigh quietly got into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She rested her hand on Nicky's stomach and he rolled over and cuddled up next to her. Tim noticed his arm hit the mattress and opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey." he smiled, seeing Calleigh.

"How long has he been asleep?" she whispered. Tim ran a hand over his face, his wedding ring shining from the moonlight. He glanced over his shoulder at the alarm clock.

"Few hours." he replied. "He couldn't sleep."

Calleigh looked down at her son, stroking his dark hair.

"I'll put him to bed." Tim muttered, sitting up. He picked Nicky up and walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later and laid down next to Calleigh. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." she said.

"How was the convention?"

"Fine. How was Nicky?"

"He was good. Missed you a lot."

Calleigh smiled.

"I'll see him in the morning." she said. "Come here."

Tim obeyed and their lips met in a long, passionate, overdue kiss.

Calleigh leaned against the counter, watching Tim make breakfast.

"He'll be down in five minutes." he predicted. There was a loud thump and then the pattering of tiny feet. "I told him you'd be back Monday morning."

"Mommy!" Nicky exclaimed, running over to her. He wrapped his arms around her legs and she picked him up.

"Hey baby!" Calleigh smiled, kissing his forehead. "Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Yeah. We watched baseball."

"Did you root for the Rangers?" Calleigh asked.

"Nope." Nicky shook his head. "Yankees."

"Oh what have you done to him?" Calleigh sighed. Tim smirked.

"Hey Nick... what's that?" he asked. The boy looked confused.

"What?" he asked, looking down. Tim flicked him in the nose. "Hey! Daddy!"

Tim stuck his tongue out at him. Nicky squirmed in Calleigh's arms.

"Let me down!" he exclaimed. Calleigh set him on the ground and Tim chased him into the living room, Nicky squealing the whole way.

"Be careful with him!" Calleigh called, turning towards the stove. She cooked for a few minutes and then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi is Tim there?" a feminine voice asked.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Who is this?"

"His wife. Who is this?"

"This is Cara Reynolds. I'm paired up with him on the CSI case."

"Hold on a second."

Calleigh pulled the phone away from her ear. A new CSI? How come she didn't know?

"Babe!"

"You gotta stop squirming Nicky."

Nicky let out a laugh and Calleigh walked into the living room. The two of them were rolling around on the floor, Tim tickling Nicky every chance he got.

"I swear sometimes I feel like I have two children." Calleigh smirked, sitting down next to her husband. "Cara?"

"Hmm?" Tim asked. Calleigh held out the phone. "I don't know a Cara."

"Well obviously she knows you. New CSI?"

"Oh! Yeah. I'll take it." Tim said, grabbing the phone.

Calleigh frowned as she watched her husband show Cara how to use one of the machines. She sighed and walked into Trace.

"Hey."

Tim looked up and smiled.

"Hey. Calleigh this is our new CSI, Cara Reynolds."

"Nice to meet you." Cara smiled.

"Likewise. I'm Calleigh Speedle. _Tim's wife _and the resident Ballistics expert."

Tim glanced around the room. The way she exaggerated on 'Tim's wife'...

"Anyway. Tim, Alexx paged me. She's done with the autopsy." Calleigh said. He nodded.

"Okay. Can you go? H asked me to show Cara around here."

"Fine."

Tim noticed the annoyance in his wife's voice and made a mental note to speak with her later. Calleigh walked out and ran into Eric.

"Hey Cal." he smiled.

"Eric, can you do me a favor?" she asked, smiling sweetly. He nodded. "Keep an eye on the new girl."

Eric looked confused as Calleigh walked towards the autopsy theater.

"What's the look for?" Alexx asked.

"Did you meet the new girl?" Calleigh asked. Alexx shook her head. "I think she likes Tim."

"Everybody likes Tim honey."

"No I mean she likes him."

Alexx just shook her head.

"If I see her and I think the same I'll confront her." she said, smiling. "Now..."

They went over the autopsy and Alexx looked up at Calleigh.

"Are you going to the Christmas party?"

"At the Chief's mansion? Yeah why not." Calleigh replied. "Just as long as she's not going..."


	5. chapter four

Chapter Five

"Where are you going?" Nicky asked, jumping on Calleigh and Tim's bed.

"A grown-up party." Tim replied. "Calleigh, will you tie this stupid thing?"

He had been fiddling with his tie for the past ten minutes and had not achieved his goal of tying it properly. Calleigh took the tie from him and tied it for him.

"I don't understand how you don't know how to tie these." she said, kissing him gently.

"EW! Stop!" Nicky exclaimed, shielding his eyes.

"Don't worry Nicky." Tim smirked. "One day you'll have someone as great as your mom and you'll kiss her too."

"No! Girls had cooties!"

His parents laughed and Tim ruffled his hair.

"I thought the same thing." he said. "You know when I was your age this girl had a crush on me and she kissed me. I thought it was the worst thing in the world."

"It is!" Nicky said. The doorbell rang and Tim walked downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey Mr. Speedle!"

"Hey Meghan. Nicky's upstairs." he said, letting the teenager come in. Ever since Melissa, Nicky's old babysitter, moved Meghan Collins, a seventeen year old moved into Miami and now babysat regularly.

"Okay. You look good." Meghan smirked.

"Gee thanks." Tim said. Calleigh walked downstairs, Nicky trailing behind.

"And Danny says that girls are stupid... Meghan!"

"Hey Nicky!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "Hi Mrs. Speedle."

"Hi Meg. Okay Nicky I want you in bed by eight-thirty. Don't give Meghan any trouble or Santa's not going to come on Friday." Calleigh said, hugging Nicky. He nodded. Tim hugged Nicky.

"See you later buddy."

"Bye Dad."

"Thanks Meghan." Calleigh said.

"Don't worry about it." she smiled. "Have fun."

**-----S/C-----**

"So then H..." Eric laughed. He leaned on Tim, who was cracking up. "He... oh my God... he gets up on the bar and starts dancing around."

Calleigh wiped her tears away.

"He was so drunk..."

"Okay that's enough." Horatio said, turning bright red.

"Nope." Tim said, shaking his head. "He started stripping for us, remember he's still on the bar. A grandma walks up and sticks a twenty in his waistband. Then he tripped over a glass and knocked himself out."

"You're lying!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Would I do that to you?" Tim asked. "No. And Delko is my witness."

"And Speed's mine." Eric said. "Horatio can verify it as well."

"This was like seven years ago." he said. "How do you remember that?"

"It was a week ago!" Tim exclaimed. Frank, Adele, and Yelina try to stop laughing but it wasn't working.

"You want to lose a job?" Horatio threatened.

"He wouldn't get rid of us." Eric said, wrapping an arm around Tim. "He loves us too much. The lab wouldn't be the same."

"Exactly. It'd be quiet and people would actually get work done." Laura smirked.

"Are you saying we're a distraction?" Tim asked.

"To certain people." Calleigh smiled, linking her arm in Tim's.

"Is there something I should know?" Horatio asked, teasingly. His pager went off. "Guys... I hate to do this but we've got a kidnapping. We've been requested."

**-----S/C----**

Tim got a queasy feeling in his stomach as he followed Horatio's Hummer down his street. He glanced over at Calleigh and saw wringing her hands.

"Hey..." he said softly, taking her left hand. She looked at him.

"Tim... what if it's Nicky?" she asked, tears filling her blue eyes. He sighed and kept his eyes on the road.


	6. chapter five

1Chapter Six

Horatio and Eric met in front of the Hummer, worried and upset looks on their faces. Horatio glanced at the Explorer parked a few feet behind him.

"Are you going to tell them? Eric asked, looking up at the house he knew so well.

"They'll want to work the case." Horatio replied. "Obviously."

Tim and Calleigh met them on the sidewalk and Horatio knew it was taking everything Calleigh had not to break down in front of everybody.

"Let's see what's waiting for us." he said quietly, leading the way up to the Speedle house.

"I don't know what happened!" Meghan cried hysterically. "I was knocked out by some crazy person! Oh my God they're gonna kill me!"

"We're not going to kill you." Calleigh said softly, pulling the teenager into her arms. "Its not your fault."

"Meghan what do you remember?" Tim asked, sitting down on the couch next to Calleigh.

"I... I put Nicky to bed at eight-thirty like you said and then I came down here and started on some homework. About an hour later I heard the door open and I figured it was you guys. I stood up and turned around. I tried to scream but someone put their hand over my mouth. I bit him and he removed his hand but brought it back with a cloth. The other guy went upstairs and then I passed out." Meghan said, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Guys..." Horatio started. Tim looked up at him and saw a letter in his hand. He yanked it out of his boss' hand and scanned it quickly.

"Feds are gonna be all over this." he muttered. "It's the Donatellis."

"I thought you said they were all in prison!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"So I was told." Tim said. "Do you honestly think I'd put you and Nicky in harm's way?"

"What does it say?"

"I got him. Let's start the game up again."

"What the hell does that mean?" Eric asked.

"It means the Donatellis have my kid." Tim replied. "I put their crime lord in jail my first month at CSI. They've been out to get me ever since. They don't want money. Just to cause me pain."

"We've got to do something." Calleigh said.

"We are." Horatio said. "Eric get this to the lab and test it for fingerprints ASAP."

Tim handed over the letter and loosened his tie.

"So we're just going to sit here?" he asked.

"For now, that's what I need you two to do. You can't work this case." Horatio replied. Eric threw his friends a sympathetic glance as Ryan came in.

"Sorry I'm late. There was traffic. Car accident." he explained. "What's going on?"

"Nicky's been kidnapped."

"Oh. Guys I'm sorry." Ryan said, looking at Tim and Calleigh.

"Calleigh," Yelina said, walking up. "I need a piece of Nicky's clothing to give to the scent dogs."

She nodded standing up.

"I know how it goes down." she said, smiling weakly. Tim followed her upstairs and she let a few tears be shed. "I can't do this. Not while everyone's here."

"No one's going to think any less of you." he said.

"I can't believe this." Calleigh muttered, going through Nicky's dresser. "I always swore I'd protect my kids better than this. Everyone must think I'm a terrible mother."

Tim gently titled her chin upwards so he was looking her in the eye.

"Calleigh no one thinks that and as for protecting Nicky, you do a wonderful job at it." he said.

"I want him back Tim." she said, tears sliding down her cheeks. He wiped them away and kissed her.

"I know. I do too." he said, pulling her towards him. "Come on. Let's get this down to Yelina."

They walked back downstairs and Tim was greeted with an unwanted sight.

"Speedle."

"Jackson. What a surprise." he deadpanned. The federal agent smiled.

"And this must be your lovely wife Calleigh. I'm terribly sorry about all of this." he said.

"You better be. You're the one who said they were all gone." Tim snapped.

"I did say that but of course people make mistakes." Jackson said. Tim lunged at him and Horatio grabbed him.

"Well this mistake took my son."

"That's why I'm here. To help you find Nicholas."

**----S/C---- **

Calleigh took off her protective gear and turned away from the shooting range.

"Nice shot." Jackson said.

"Is there a point for you being down here?" Calleigh asked.

"No actually there's not. Lieutenant Caine suggested I take a walk."

"I wonder why."

She shot Jackson a look and stepped away from him.

"Ouch. Calleigh,"

"That's Detective Speedle to you. Now please get out of my lab." she said. Jackson nodded and backed up, bumping into Tim.

"Problem Jackson?" he asked.

"No Speedle. Just having a nice chat with your wife." he replied, grinning at the CSI. Calleigh rolled her eyes and turned away. Jackson turned to Tim, who was fighting the urge to rip the man to shreds. "Quite a temper."

"Yeah. I've noticed." he said. Jackson smiled and walked out. "I hate that guy."

"And I hate him too. Did Horatio get anything?" Calleigh asked.

"They got a print off the note. Eric ran it through AFIS and it came back a Anthony Marques. Yelina is working on finding him." Tim replied. Calleigh nodded and stared off into space for a few seconds. "We're doing all we can right now."

"I know." she sighed. "I just... I just never saw this happening."

Tim kissed her and she held him tightly, not wanting to lose him as well.


	7. chapter six

1Chapter Seven

"There's no address for Mr. Marques." Yelina said. "I'm sorry guys."

"So... what do we do now?" Tim asked.

"Um... Mr. Speedle?"

The CSIs turned to the doorway and saw the receptionist, Claudia standing there.

"This just came for you."

"Who sent it?" Tim asked, grabbing the envelope from her hand.

"The security guard." Claudia replied. Tim wasn't paying attention though, he was already reading the note.

"What's it say?" Calleigh asked, afraid of the answer.

"We've got two days." Tim replied. "There's gotta be something we overlooked."

"Oh my God..."

"Hey, we're gonna find him Calleigh." Tim said. "So don't start thinking all is lost. Horatio, there's got to be something."

"I'm sorry Speed." he shook his head. Tim sighed and walked out of the room.

"Tim!" Calleigh called, following him. "Where are you going?"

----S/C----

Tim started walking down the long rows of evidence boxes.

"D...D...D... Here we go." he muttered, grabbing the box. He slit the evidence tape and started going through the contents. "1424 East Boulevard..."

Tim closed the box back up, and walked out of the room.

"H!" he called, jogging towards his boss. "I've got an address. The Donatelli Mansion."

"Tim..."

"We know they're behind it. They're the only enemies I have." he interrupted. "I think that's where Marques is. I've got this feeling."

Horatio opened his mouth to speak but Tim's cell phone went off.

"Yeah its Speed.... okay thanks man. I'll be right there." He snapped his phone shut and looked at Horatio. "That was Delko. He's got the security tape from the entrance. They're going to look through it, see if anyone is suspicious."

----S/C----

"Hold on. Tyler stop it right there." Tim said, hopping off the counter. He looked down at the file in his hand. "Zoom in on him."

Everyone waited, holding their breathes as Tyler quickly hit keys on his keyboard. They all looked.

"Its Marques."

Eric glanced down at his own file and then at the nearest screen.

"It is." he agreed. "Any way of tracking him down?"

"No. There's no security cameras in the parking lot." Tyler said. "Sorry."

"Then how are we supposed to find him?" Tim growled. "Is Yelina sure there is no address for him?"

"No known address anyway." Horatio said. "He's been jail for the past five years."

"Jail?" Calleigh sputtered. "He has Nicky and he's a convict?"

"Of course he's a convict Cal. Only the best for the Donatellis." Tim deadpanned. "Horatio let me go check out the house."

"Alright but we're setting you up." he said.

----S/C----

Tim slammed his locker door shut and looked at Calleigh.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just think you're acting totally stupid on this." she said, shrugging.

"Well for someone who wanted their son back an hour ago..." Tim trailed off.

"I'm not saying that!" Calleigh snapped. "I'm saying going to the Donatellis' mansion and putting yourself in a dangerous situation, when Nicky may not even be there is stupid! Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I get it."

"I just... I just don't want to go through what I went through after the jewelry store." Calleigh said quietly, staring down at the floor. Tim wiped away the tears that had begun to cascade down her cheeks. "I love you."

He bent his head and met Calleigh's lips in a slow, passionate kiss. They pulled away and Calleigh rested her head on Tim's shoulder.

"I want him back Tim."

"And I'm gonna find him Calleigh. I promise."


	8. chapter seven

1Chapter Eight

"Okay. You're all set Speed." Tyler said. Tim nodded. "Just make sure the recorder works. If we lose the screen and sound and you're getting your ass kicked, we're shit out of luck."

"Well thanks Tyler." he muttered.

"Why do I get the feeling this equipment isn't fully sufficient?" Tim asked.

"It is sufficient. Just knowing you, it's going to be gone in a matter of five minutes." Tyler replied. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Tim turned to Horatio, who gave him a slight smile.

"We'll all be here watching."

"Just put more pressure on me." Tim joked.

"If anything goes wrong, we'll have backup there immediately." Horatio said. Tim nodded and Horatio pulled him into a fatherly hug. "Good luck Tim."

"Thanks. Where's Calleigh?" he asked.

"I saw her outside." Eric replied, clapping Tim on the back. "I think you'll do just fine."

"At least someone has confidence in me." he smirked. "I better get going. I'm wasting time talking to you."

Eric hugged him.

"If you die, can I have the bike back?" he muttered.

"I'll think about it Delko." Tim replied. He gave everyone one last look and walked out of the A/V lab. He made his way down to the parking lot, where Calleigh was leaning against the Explorer.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like I'm James Bond." Tim smirked. "All these cools gadgets... then when I'm done I'll get the girl."

He winked at Calleigh, who smiled.

"Please stop." Eric's voice crackled over the ear piece. "I may hurl all over myself."

"Bring him back Tim." Calleigh said.

"I will." he nodded. He pulled her towards him and kissed her fervently. Tyler snickered.

"This is like bad porn." he said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Eric was about to make a sarcastic comment but Horatio gave him a good whack across the head.

"This could be..."

"Don't say it." Eric said. "Its not going to be."

**-----S/C------**

Tim turned off the highway and onto a deserted road. Well it wasn't deserted. The Donatelli Mansion further down the street and Tim could see it looming in the distance.

"Tim if no one is there I don't want you going in." Horatio's voice said.

"They could be hiding." he said. "Horatio, I'm not taking any chances."

"I understand that but you're no good to us if you're dead." he said. Calleigh smacked him.

"Don't say that." she snapped.

"Calleigh, nothing is going to happen to me." Tim said. He turned the lights on the SUV off and parked in front of the house. "There's a few lights on."

"Be careful Tim." Calleigh pleaded.

"I will." he said, walking towards the window. "Its Marques."

"Yeah we see him." Horatio said. "How do you plan on getting in there?"

"Go through the front door?" Tim suggested. He walked stealthily to the large oak door and stared at it.

"Yeah if you want to get killed." Tyler said. "I've managed to pull up a blueprint of the Donatelli mansion. There's a door on the left side that near the kitchen. I'll tell you where to go."

Tim stared around the house and stopped at a door.

"Nice Tyler. They're sitting in there playing cards." he hissed. "Now what?"

"Oh you can get past those goons." Eric said. "There's only three of them and they look like they got straight out of college."

"Tim, it may be the only way." Calleigh said. He jiggled the knob.

"Its unlocked."

"Go for it." Horatio said. Tim silently opened the door.

"Kid's a brat." one of the guys said. "Bit me."

"Did Big Tony really bring him here?" another one asked.

"Yeah. Idiot. He's upstairs in one of the many rooms."

"Hey Tony is a smart guy." the last one said.

"They're too indulged in their talk. Sneak out." Eric said. Tim didn't reply but started for the door.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Tim noticed the voice was the first man that talked.

"I'm talking to you." he snapped, grabbing Tim's arm.

"I just started working for Tony. Going up to see the kid." Tim replied. The man nodded as he released Tim's arm.

"Good luck. Poor Mikey over here got a good kick in the knee and I got my hand bitten." he said.

"I'll take my chances." Tim said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Nice acting." Horatio commented. Tim ignored him and walked out into the main hallway.

"Well, well, well. You're not that bad of a CSI."

Tim swerved and looked up and the staircase.

"Cara."


	9. chapter eight

1Chapter Nine

Sure enough it was Cara, the new CSI.

"Cara?" Eric asked. "No."

They all looked at the screen. Yeah, it was.

"I knew there was something about her." Calleigh hissed.

"I'm glad you're here though." Cara said, descending the stairs. "Tony said I could get something in return for... my contributions."

"Contributions?"

"Yeah. For the past year I've been watching Nicky. Sweet kid. Looks like his dad." Cara smiled. "I bet he'll make all the girls go weak at the knees soon. God knows you do."

Tim was caught off guard when she pressed her lips against his.

"Whoa..." he started, pushing her away. "Cara, sorry but no."

"She's always the little flirt." Jackson snapped, walking out into the hallway. "Tony won't be happy."

"You're in on this?" Tim sputtered.

"How else do you think Tony knew about your kid?" Jackson asked, grabbing Cara by the arm. "You should just keep your mouth shut Speedle. Shouldn't have told me about Calleigh. I found out about her. I found out where she lived and I figured we could kidnap her."

The team stared at each other.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." Tyler said, knowing the three CSIs would want to be alone. They ignored him as he slipped out of the lab.

"Where's Nicky?" Tim growled.

"Somewhere in this house. Maybe you'll see him soon." Cara said.

"Shut up." Jackson hissed. "I saw Calleigh with a baby one day. I thought she was babysitting but I got close to her and that Delko fellow one day at a coffee shop. She said, 'God Eric he's looking more like Tim everyday.'"

"Oh my God..." Calleigh muttered, bringing a hand to her mouth. Tim wanted to say something but then Jackson and Cara would know that he was wired up to the lab.

"I knew that he was your kid. I couldn't do anything by myself for revenge. I waited until Tony got out of jail, which was last year." Jackson went on. "For the time being, I made Cara watch your every move."

"No she didn't." Tim said. He would've known.

"Really? You're favorite sport is baseball and your team is the Yankees. You love playing Texas Hold'em. When you go out to eat you have a Corona and a steak." Cara started. "I've seen some things that I won't go on about. I don't think Calleigh would like to hear."

She yanked the earpiece out of Tim's ear and tossed it behind her.

"Nice job sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." Cara snapped, spinning around to face Tony.

"Well you're my wife I can call you whatever I want and I can do whatever I want." he said, kissing her roughly.

"Guess what!" Jackson yelled. "This isn't about you two. Are you going to do something about him?"

"Yeah." Tony said. Without warning he threw a punch at Tim's jaw. Good thing he had quick reflexes, since he dodged it. "Get everything off him. It's the advantages of having a wife that works in the same place as he does."

"Can I do it?" Cara asked.

"You're not touching him." Tony snapped. "Take the camera off."

Tim unhooked the camera and handed it over to Tony. He turned it off and Eric let out a string of curse words.

"This is all my fault." He muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Calleigh asked. "Eric, what did you do?"

"Cara had called me. Asked what was going on." he started. "I told her about Nicky and she asked what we were doing about it."

"You told her about Speed?" Horatio asked.

"How was I supposed to know that she's married to Marques? She doesn't wear a ring and even if she did I still wouldn't know!" Eric replied. "I'm sorry Calleigh."

She didn't say anything but stood up.

"Calleigh..." Horatio started. She ignored him and walked out of the A/V lab. "CALLEIGH GET BACK HERE!"

A few labtechs in the hallway stopped and stared. Horatio Caine never yelled at his beloved 'Bullet Girl.'

She spun around and marched over to him.

"You don't get it to do you Horatio?" she asked, tears filling her eyes. She paused for a minute, trying to get the lump in her throat to go away. "They mean everything to me. I am not losing Nicky. And I'm not losing Tim again. I'm not going through what I went through before."

"Calleigh I understand this but I'm not about to let you go out there and possibly get yourself hurt."

"Horatio, you cannot stop me from doing what I want." she said. "I will stop at nothing, and I mean nothing, to get them back."

-----S/C------

"You could cooperate." Tony suggested. Tim glared at him. "Now that's not going to get you anywhere."

"Look my boss, best friend, and wife know where I am." he said. "They'll find me so I suggest you leave me alone but then you'll already be going to jail for kidnapping and assaulting an officer."

Tony just looked amused. Jackson snorted.

"Well they won't be able to soon." he said. "You and Nicky will be dead soon and we'll be out of the state, under false names and they'll never see us again."

"You touch him..." Tim started.

"Not like you can do anything about it." Tony said. "Cara's taking good care of him but then... maybe he'd want his mom."

"I'm sure he would." Jackson said. He snapped his fingers and two guards came in. "Take Speedle upstairs... you know what to do."

-----S/C-----

Calleigh turned onto the street where the Donatellis' mansion was and parked her car next to Tim's.

"I was wondering when you'd come."

Calleigh looked around, confused for a second.

"Up here."

She looked and saw Tony leaning against the balcony.

"Calleigh Duquesne, the woman without practically no fear."

"That's Speedle."

"Not for long babe." Tony smirked. "Come inside. We'll talk."

"Give me back my son."

"Don't care about your husband? I figured you didn't. Not a lot of commitment huh?"

"Don't you talk about my commitment to Tim!" Calleigh yelled. "Just hand them over."

"You have to come inside and then maybe I'll give you Nicky back but Speedle? He's mine." Tony said. "And leave the gun. I know you have it."

Calleigh unclasped her holster from her belt and tossed it into the car. Stupid thing to do, yes. Tony disappeared from the balcony and a few minutes later the front door of the manor opened.

"Oh. Its you." Cara said, as if she was bored. "Well come on."


	10. chapter nine

1Chapter Ten

Calleigh sat in front of a large desk and Tony sat behind it, Cara and Jackson flanking him.

"Where's Nicky?" Calleigh asked.

"Somewhere." Cara replied. "Not like you deserve him. You're only doing this for yourself."

"Shut up!" Tony hissed. "That's not true. Calleigh is a committed mother, but not a committed wife."

"Well she doesn't deserve Tim. I know that." Cara muttered.

"Oh and you do?" Calleigh snapped. "I saw the whole thing on the camera."

"Yeah, before we turned it off. Tim finally cracked." Cara said. "Told me the truth, Cory and Tony are my witnesses. Says he never loved you to begin with. It's me he loves. We just never had each other."

Calleigh had an amused look on her face.

"Its not funny to try and trick a CSI." she said. "I want to see Nicky."

"Fine." Tony said. "Cory,"

Jackson snapped to attention.

"Take her upstairs." he said.

"Got it." Jackson nodded. "Come on Calleigh."

She let him lead her upstairs and he took her to a room at the end of the hallway.

"I'll bring him in a few minutes." Jackson said, opening the door. He shoved Calleigh into the darkened room and shut the door behind him. She swore loudly when she heard a key turn in the lock.

"Where the hell is this light switch?" she muttered, feeling along the wall. She finally found it and flipped it on, then let out a gasp. "Tim!"

He sat against the wall, and looked up at her.

"Oh God..." Calleigh sighed, sliding down next to him. "What did they do to you?"

"Beat me up." he replied. "Why are you here Calleigh?"

"After the tape turned off I knew I had to come." she said softly. Tim looked away from her and sighed deeply. "Have you seen Nicky at all?"

"No."

Calleigh turned Tim's head gently and looked at him.

"Your cheek is bleeding." she said, going into her pocket. Thank God she had a cold for the past few days and she always had tissues on her for the time being. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Tim muttered, wiping his cheek. "You shouldn't have come."

"I wasn't going to leave you here to die."

"Well that's all that's going to happen anyway." Tim said. "They plan on killing us all."

"That's not going to happen. Horatio will be here soon with backup." Calleigh said. "What happened to you? A few hours ago you were so optimistic about getting Nicky back and now you're locked up in a room, brooding in the corner."

"Because I put the two of you in danger."

"You did not."

"Yeah I did. I told Jackson about you. Figures. I never talk to anyone and the one person I do talk to uses the information against me." Tim said, a small smirk on his face. "This is unbelievable."

"Tim, none of this is your fault." Calleigh said.

"Keep telling me that. Its not going to help." he said quietly. He slowly started to move towards Calleigh and winced.

"What?" she asked.

"One of the guys hit me pretty hard. I think I broke a rib." Tim replied, a pained look on his face. Calleigh felt her heart break at the sight of him. "You were right."

"About what?"

"This was a stupid thing to do. We should've had backup nearby, not me running in like a fool and nearly getting myself killed." Tim said. Calleigh shook her head.

"You're brave." she smiled. "Oh honey none of this is your fault."

Tim smiled back and beckoned her over. Calleigh leaned against him gently and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be. I don't blame you." Calleigh said. "I did the same thing. Horatio tried stopping me. I wouldn't let him. You and Nicky mean everything to me and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I already lost you once Tim. I don't want to go through that again. It was the worst feeling in the world, knowing that you were gone."

"God Calleigh... I didn't even want to go into the stupid program. Didn't help anyway. What a waste of five years." he said, making her laugh a little. "I'm serious. We could've been a family. I would've seen Nicky grow up."

"He's still growing up." Calleigh pointed out. "You didn't miss much."

"Yes I did. I missed him take his first steps and his first words, him being born."

"Well we could always have more."

She twisted her head and looked at him.

"You would want more kids right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I love being a dad." Tim smiled. "Its even better knowing you're his mom."

Calleigh smiled back and kissed him gently.

"I love you Tim."

"I love you too Calleigh. But now... we have to figure out a way to get out of here."

She snorted.

"Fat chance. The door's locked and this room is on the third floor. Nice try though."

Tim sighed.

"Just... deflate my ego even more babe." he joked.

------S/C------

"Okay. Got it?" Horatio snapped. The officers nodded. "We get in, arrest their asses, find Calleigh, Tim, and Nicky, and get out."

"You're taking this pretty hard." Frank said.

"Frank, they don't deserve this and yes I'm taking this pretty hard. They're like family." Horatio said. "Cara, nice of you to join us."

"Sorry Horatio." she smiled. "I was busy doing something."

"Yes you were. Busy selling Tim and Calleigh out?" he asked. Cara's smile faded. "Don't try lying. We have your whole confession on tape."

"Its too late." she hissed. "Tony's moving them and then he's going to kill them."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Horatio said, putting his sunglasses on.


	11. chapter ten

1Chapter Eleven

Tony burst into the room, forcing Calleigh and Tim awake.

"We're leaving. Now." he growled, grabbing Calleigh. He threw Tim a look that clearly said, 'Don't make a sound.' "Your stupid boss is on his way."

"Where's Nicky?" Calleigh asked. Tony smirked.

"You're not seeing him."

"I want to see him."

"TOO BAD!" Tony yelled, making Calleigh jump. "I don't like raising my voice Cal. Maybe if you do what I say, I'll spare yours and Nicky's life."

He looked at Tim.

"Shame it won't be the same fate for Speedle."

Calleigh looked at her husband, who had a stoic expression on his face. Tony got in his face.

"Not afraid of death are we Speedle?" he hissed. Tim just stared at him. "Answer me."

"Nope. Take Calleigh to Nicky, let them go, and you can do whatever you please with me." he said. "Just don't hurt them."

"Putting your kid and wife before you. That's very sweet." Tony smirked. "Get moving."

He shoved Tim towards the door and kept an arm around Calleigh.

"You know I like you." he muttered.

"Unfortunately I don't feel the same way about you." Calleigh said.

"You're stubborn, gorgeous... no wonder why Speedle would want to marry you. Now on the other hand, why would you want to marry him?"

"Oh I don't know? Maybe because he's more man than you?"

Tony slapped Calleigh across the face, causing Tim to spin around. Calleigh cradled her cheek in her hand, tears stinging her eyes. Tim suddenly charged Tony, slamming him into the wall.

"I swear to God you touch her again..." he growled. He didn't get to finish his sentence because Jackson and one of the guards pulled him of Tony, who was rubbing the back of his head. "Just wait!"

"For what?"

-S/C-

Horatio sped down the road, beeping furiously at people that wouldn't get out of his way. Eric held onto the dashboard for dear life.

"You uh... want to cut the Lethal Weapon driving?"

Horatio snapped his head towards him and gave him a deadly glare.

"Take it easy H. I want them back too."

"What do you got Wolfe?" Horatio barked. Ryan's head popped up from the back seat.

"According to records Anthony Marques married Cara back in '98, when he got out on parol. Marques had been in jail for four years and then was thrown back into a 6-by-6 cell in 2005, right around the time Speed 'died'. He again, got parol a few months ago and seemed to disappear off the face of the earth. The only records on him still are his mortgage payments and his name on a divorce paper that was never signed." he said quickly. "Now I pulled up the record on Cory Jackson. There's no background on him. Not even a speeding ticket. The only thing I have is when he enlisted in the FBI. Cara has no background."

"Dig deeper."

Ryan nodded and went back to his laptop.

-S/C-

"Come on. Get it." Tony growled, pushing Calleigh into a limo. Jackson was in the middle of pushing Tim into another limo. Calleigh looked over, hoping to get another glance of Tim but Jackson had shoved him in head first and slammed the door. "Calleigh, you're going to cooperate right?"

She gave him a look and he nodded.

"Right. I'll take that as a yes." Tony smiled as he shut the door. Calleigh sighed and leaned back against the seat. This was great. She should've just ran in there, her gun out, shooting the place up and then got Nicky and Tim and all would be great. But no, she had to bow down to Tony's every wish and get held hostage. If they were leaving... how would Horatio find them? Calleigh was jolted out of her thoughts when something tiny hit her.

"MOMMY!"

Calleigh gave a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around Nicky.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking over him. Nicky nodded.

"I want to go home."

"I know honey. I do too."

"I want Daddy."

"So do I. He's in the another car though." Calleigh said. Nicky buried his head in her shoulder and she held him tightly.

-S/C-

Horatio slammed the door to interrogation open and stood in front of Cara, who had never seen Horatio angrier.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know."

"Cara, I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself."

"Maybe I don't want to redeem myself. I don't know where they are. Why don't you check the mansion?"

"I did. Its empty."

"Big shock." Cara mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Where's Nicky?"

"Are you deaf! I. Don't. Know."

"Well since you took care of him for most of the time I suppose you know where he is." Horatio said.

"With his parents, getting ready to die."

Horatio sighed and walked out.

"Keep an eye on her." he said to the uniform, who nodded.

-S/C-

"Do you think we could stop?" Calleigh asked the driver.

"No."

"But he has to go to the bathroom."

The driver looked at her in the rearview mirror. He sighed and picked up a walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, its me. The kid has to go to the bathroom."

"Make it fast. We're not stopping. You'll have to catch up."

The driver tossed the walkie-talkie onto the seat and pulled into the nearest gas station. Calleigh moved to get out of the car and the driver made a sound of protest. She turned and looked at him.

"Look, Ernie?"

"Yeah?"

"He's six. He can't go into a public place by himself. He could get kidnapped by someone else." Calleigh said. "I need to take him."

Ernie scratched the back of his head.

"Go."

Calleigh grabbed Nicky's hand and pulled him out of the limo.

"Mommy?"

"What babe?"

"I don't have to go to the bathroom."

Calleigh smiled.

"I know. Its part of my plan. Come on." she said, walking into the convenience store. "Hi. Can you tell me where the nearest phone is?"

"In the back near the bathroom." the cashier said in a bored voice.

"Thanks."

Calleigh went into the back and grabbed the phone. She dialed a familiar number and waited.

"Horatio."

"Horatio its me!"

"And me!" Nicky shouted. Horatio nearly dropped his phone.

"It's Calleigh." he said and Eric, Ryan, and Alexx rushed over. "Where are you?"

"Some gas station. Can you get a trace on the phone?"

"Of course. Ryan go do that."

"On it boss."

"The only thing is H I don't know where they're taking Tim." Calleigh said, getting his attention again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Marques put us in separate, no Nicky stay here. Sorry. He put us in different cars and I was with Nicky while Tim went with Marques and Jackson. He's in on it too. That's how Marques knew about Nicky. We've been driving for about an hour and I told my driver Nicky had to go to the bathroom. He said go and I called you. Marques said his car wasn't stopping that we could catch up."

"H I got the address of where Calleigh is. Its close by." Ryan said.

"Okay. Calleigh don't move."

"I don't plan on it."


	12. chapter eleven

1Chapter Twelve

Tim groaned as Tony punched him again.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" he asked. Tim shook his head. He had no idea what was going on, honestly. "You meaning to tell me you and your stupid wife didn't plot to escape?"

"What the hell are you mumbling about? I'm still here if you didn't realize. Or did you think I was a punching bag that could talk?"

Tony gave Tim another punch.

"I don't like sarcasm. I was really thinking to let you live but now you're pissing me off."

"Join the club."

Jackson grabbed Tony's wrist before he could pummel Tim again.

"He's no use to us if he's dead." he said. Tony glared at Tim, as if he was trying to read his mind.

"You're right. Find her and then you'll bring her here, to me. Leave the kid."

-S/C-

Horatio rubbed his eyes, trying hard not to fall asleep. It had been four hours since they had gotten Calleigh and Nicky but they still didn't know where Tim was. Wait... Horatio jumped out of his chair, no longer tired. He had the whole team working, as much as he regretted it. Grabbing the phone, Horatio dialed Tyler's number.

"Yeah?" a sleepy voice mumbled.

"Tyler its Horatio."

"Oh. Boss I wasn't sleeping."

"Its okay. Look remember when Tim left you put that tracker on his wedding ring?"

Calleigh was awake now but kept her eyes closed.

"Yeah. I tried that already, no luck."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the tracker was working until it froze up."

"Like near an army base? Thanks Tyler."

Horatio then did something stupid. He ran out of the house, leaving Calleigh and Nicky alone.

"Asshole." Calleigh cursed. It was okay. Tony wasn't about to let Tim out of his sight so he wasn't coming after her and besides they didn't know where she was. Then again... they had Jackson on the team and he worked for the FBI so he was probably already ahead of the game. Calleigh shook her head to try and clear her mind. No one was coming after her and Nicky. End of story.

-S/C-

Nicky opened his eyes sleepily and looked around. He was at his Uncle Horatio's. He knew that.

"Mommy?"

When Calleigh didn't answer, Nicky got worried. He had been upset that she left him with Meghan even though she and Tim left him with her tons of times. That time the girl he didn't like came and she tried to act like his mom and Nicky didn't like that. He didn't like that fact that he was alone and that scared him until he saw Calleigh in the car. Now Calleigh was gone again and so was Horatio.

"Mommy?"

"Nicky?"

His head sprung up and saw Eric walk into the room.

"Nicky where is everyone?"

"I don't know." he mumbled, tears filling his blue eyes. His godfather pulled him into his arms and comforted him. "Mommy's gone. Daddy's gone. Uncle Horatio is gone."

"Wait, Mommy's gone?" Eric asked. He knew Calleigh better than that. If she just got Nicky back again she wasn't going to let him out of her sight. Nicky nodded.

"She wouldn't answer me. So I figured she left. Do you think she was mad at me?"

"No. But I think I know why she left." Eric said, anger circulating through him. Horatio was supposed to watch them and then he got a lead, which wasn't even a lead, and ran off.

-S/C-

Calleigh cried out when Tony's hand connected with her cheek again.

"That gonna teach you a lesson?" he snapped, pulling her towards him. Calleigh brought her knee up between his legs and he quickly let go of her.

"Don't touch me." she hissed. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but don't ever touch me."

Tony was doubled over and finally he stood up straight again and glared at the Southern blonde. He could see why Tim loved her. She was gorgeous and had a helluva attitude.

"Where's Tim?"

"Trust me darling you won't be seeing him for a long time."

"What did you do to him!"

"Nothing. Just sorted him out a bit."

"If you hurt him..." Calleigh started. Tony broke her off with a laugh.

"What are you going to do about it Calleigh? You can't fight me. You don't have one of your precious guns. Speedle is not here to protect you."

Calleigh knew he was right. He was a lot bigger than she was, she didn't have a gun, and her eyes watered up at the thought of Tim.

"You know, I could make you forget about him." Tony said, sitting next to the window.

"Oh go to hell." Calleigh spat, regaining her controlled ways.

-S/C-

"You were supposed to watch them!" Eric yelled.

"Get a hold of yourself Eric!" Horatio yelled back. "You think I did this on purpose?"

"You didn't find anything did you? It was a waste of time! She would be here, Nicky wouldn't be wondering why she's gone, and we'd probably have found Tim by now but no! You, the great Horatio Caine have to go gallivanting off, trying to find evidence that doesn't even exist! Equipment freezes up all the time! You know that!"

"Eric shut up!" Horatio roared, silencing the younger CSI. "You know that you'd do the same if you were in my position."

"No I wouldn't." he snapped. "I'd do what Speed would want me to do. Protect his family. He's my best friend H I think I'd know what he'd want."

To Horatio that was a slap in the face. Yeah, Tim would want them to take care of Calleigh and Nicky before trying to get to him.

-S/C-

"I'm not telling you anything!" Calleigh exclaimed. "So stop bugging me."

"You might want to participate here or your son is gonna kick the bucket." Tony said casually. Calleigh stared at him.

"You'd kill a child?"

"Whoa, Calleigh, sweetheart. I never said _I_ was going to kill him. I'm not letting you out of my sight or maybe... maybe you'd enjoy watching Nicholas die, crying for you and you, feeling guilty because you can't do anything to help him."

"SHUT UP!"

"Let's try again." Tony smirked. "How about I bring Speedle in here? You can see him all bloody and bruised because he can't fight for his life and then I can't kill anyone so maybe I'll force you to do it. Or there's always my alternative."

-S/C-

Eric felt guilty for yelling at Horatio now.

"You see Eric I didn't lose her." he said. "I put a tracker on her so we can find her and then we find Tim. Tyler pull it up."

He nodded and quickly there was a map and a few blinking dots.

"Who are those other people?" Eric asked.

"We get any GPS in the area. Those are mostly likely banks transferring money. See how they're moving? The one, in the corner however," Tyler replied, hitting a few more keys so the corner was magnified. "Is staying in one spot."

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know. Most likely not. I can't pull up a map of the building they're in so I can't tell if she is moving."

"Tyler get me that address, quick!"

-S/C-

"And what alternative would that be?" Calleigh asked. Tony smiled at her.

"Be with me of course."

"Again I repeat my statement from before. GO. TO. HELL!"

"Is it that you wouldn't cheat on Speedle? 'Cause I can get rid of him like that and you won't have to worry about hurting his feelings."

"No. Its that I would never date you, even if you didn't kidnap me and threatened to kill my husband and my son." Calleigh retorted. "You're not my type. Sorry."

"Yeah you're gonna be sorry." Tony muttered, pulling out a cell phone. "Jackson bring Speedle in here."


	13. chapter twelve

1Chapter Thirteen

"I'll give you two a few minutes but don't even try plotting." Tony said. "I'm being nice here, remember that. I don't have to do this."

He walked out of the room and Calleigh flung herself into Tim's arms, crying hard.

"Shh... Cal, its gonna be okay." he murmured.

"No. No its not Tim." she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Honey I promise..."

"No. Tim, you... you don't get it."

He pulled away from her, just enough to see her face.

"Calleigh, everything is going to be fine. We're gonna get out of here."

"Tim listen to me!" she exclaimed. Before she could finish Tony walked back in.

"Did we have a nice heartfelt reunion?" he asked, pulling out a 9mm. Tim protectively threw an arm around in front of Calleigh and Tony laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her. Say Speedle, I guess you're about to find out what being betrayed feels like."

Tim stared at him confused and his jaw nearly dropped when Tony pulled Calleigh away from him. Tears were streaming down her face as Tony handed her the gun.

"You know how to load one of these right?"

Calleigh didn't reply put took the magazine from him and locked it into the gun. She looked at Tim, who didn't know what to think.

-S/C-

"What if he does something stupid?" Eric asked, speeding through a traffic light. "What if he hurts one of them?"

"We're going to get there before anything happens." Horatio replied. "Turn off here."

Eric obeyed and they stopped in front of an old house.

"Keep your gun on you." Horatio added, putting his own in the holster.

-S/C-

"Calleigh..." Tim started slowly. She closed her eyes, trying to stop any more tears from falling.

"Tim, I'm sorry."

"Calleigh, wait."

"Don't listen to him Calleigh. Remember what I said about Nicky." Tony warned. Calleigh raised the gun, biting her lip as she did. Tim realized what was going on. Tony was controlling Calleigh by threatening Nicky.

-S/C-

Horatio's head snapped up as a gunshot was heard from inside the house.

"Come on." he said, running towards the door. Eric followed him, both had their guns out. Tim flinched as another bullet flew past his ear. Calleigh wasn't deliberately trying to hit him.

"I can't do this." she said. She turned her head to look at Tony. "I'm not shooting him."

"Yeah I could see that." he growled. "Eddie, hold Speedle."

Tim struggled with Eddie and finally Tony called Jackson to hold him as well.

"Now Calleigh I'm gonna teach you how to shoot." Tony said, wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands where hers were on the gun. "Keep a tight hold on him. Don't you feel good Cal? Getting a year of marriage's frustration out finally?"

Tim looked Calleigh in the eye.

'I love you.' she mouthed. Jackson sighed.

"I wouldn't say it back. I mean she is going to kill you." he muttered, earning him a kick in the shin from Tim.

-S/C-

"Which room are they in?" Eric asked. Horatio shook his head.

"I have no idea." he replied, looking at the five closed doors. "Wait... come on."

"Okay. Calleigh, when we want to shoot something we aim at the target." Tony's voice was muffled and Horatio followed the sound of it. "Like this. Good. Don't think he'll survive if you hit him in the heart."

Calleigh was shaking in Tony's arms and he smirked.

"I make a lot of women feel this way." he whispered, kissing her cheek. He let his lips linger there for a minute, looking at Tim out of the corner of eye. Calleigh finally turned her head and Tony got a mouthful of her hair. "You smell good. I bet you taste good too. Am I right Speedle?"

"Get your hands off her."

"Not much you can do about it can you?"

Horatio leaned up against the wall outside the door, Eric on the other side.

"On the count of three..." Horatio muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Eric gave a slight nod. "One... two..."

"Now all you do is pull the trigger. Calleigh watch. Though I'd be happy to repeat the lesson." Tony said. Calleigh wouldn't turn her head to look at Tim. Eric quietly opened the door. Jackson's eyes widened and Eddie was too stupid to realize what was going on. Tony was too engrossed in watching the look in Tim's eyes, which was relieved since his best friend was now in the doorway. "Well you don't need to watch. You'll still feel the trigger being squeezed and that will give you some kind of vibe. When I say three we'll pull it together okay?"

Eric looked at Horatio, who nodded. He knew what to do.

"One... two... three."


	14. epilogue

1Chapter Fourteen

The shock hadn't died from Tony's face as he fell onto the floor. Tim had gotten out of Jackson and Eddie's grasp at the last second and flopped onto the floor, unharmed. Horatio and Eric ran into the room and Eddie, the stupid one, tried jumping out of the second floor window. Eric grabbed him though and slammed him up against the wall. Jackson didn't even try getting past Horatio. He just let the officer that had came in with them handcuff him. Horatio checked on Tony and looked up at Eric.

"Nice shot." he commented.

"He's dead?"

Horatio nodded. Calleigh had run into Tim's arms, sobbing hysterically.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she cried. Tim sighed into her hair.

"We're both fine." he said quietly. He pulled away from her and wiped her tears away. "For a second I thought you really were gonna shoot me."

Calleigh gave a short laugh and wrapped her arms around Tim again, kissing his passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-S/C-

Tim quickly turned, seeing Rick Stetler heading his way. Horatio had warned him that Stetler was making the rounds and talking to the whole team about the past few days.

"Yeah I'll be right there Delko." he said, snapping his phone shut. He kept on walking the other way.

"Speedle!"

Tim glanced over his shoulder and saw Stetler was catching up to him.

"Stetler, what a surprise." he said dryly.

"I want to talk with you Speedle."

"Yeah. Um... I've got an investigation going on and I'm going to have to take a rain check." Tim said. "So we'll talk later."

"Its important."

Tim sighed and nodded, following Stetler into a deserted room.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"My kid got kidnapped. I went after him, got held hostage. Calleigh came after me. She escaped with Nicky with help from Horatio. Then she got kidnapped by Anthony Marques, was forced to hold me at gun point. Eric Delko shot him before he could do any serious harm." Tim said. "End of story."

"You said Calleigh was the one pointing the gun. Why didn't Delko shoot Calleigh?" Stetler said.

"Marques had his arms wrapped around Calleigh, holding her hands against the gun. Eric then shot Marques."

"Why didn't Calleigh just turn the gun on Marques?"

"I don't know. Ask her."

"Well she's your wife. Did you do something to make her want to point a gun at you?"

Tim stared at Stetler incredulously.

"I mean, she's your wife and supposedly loves you so shouldn't she want to protect you not kill you?" he added quickly.

"Supposedly? Yeah. You're gonna have to ask her on that one. I'm really busy Rick so if we're done here..."

"Yeah. Go ahead but don't stagger too far." Stetler said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tim growled, turning towards him.

"I may need to question you again."

Tim didn't say anything, just walked out of the room. His cell phone went off and he saw it was Calleigh.

"Yeah."

"That any way to greet your wife?"

"Sorry. My results done?"

"Yeah. You nearby?"

"No. I'll pick them up later. Thanks Cal."

"Yeah. Hey, you okay?"

"Oh nothing a visit from our favorite IAB sergeant can't solve." Tim said sarcastically. "He's coming for you next."

"I can hardly contain my excitement. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Tim snapped his phone shut and saw Delko coming towards him.

"Be right there huh?"

"Sorry man. Got stopped by Stetler."

"I already went through that. Asked me why I shot Marques. Told him he aimed a gun to my best friend."

"Delko, I've never felt so loved before. What do you got so far?"

"Just a bunch of garbage..." he said as they started walking.

-S/C-

"Calleigh..."

She made a noise to show she was listening as she had her nose down a microscope.

"Your full attention would be greatly appreciated."

Calleigh realized who was talking and stood up straight.

"Rick, I was wondering when you'd stop by my humble abode." she said, smiling slightly. Stetler returned the smile.

"I was wondering if we could talk." he said. "About your days spent with Anthony Marques."

"Best days of my life." Calleigh muttered sarcastically. "What do you need to know? I'm sure Horatio, Eric, and Tim have filled you in."

"Speedle actually couldn't answer a few of my questions."

"Well fire away."

"Why didn't you just turn the gun on Marques instead of keeping it pointed at Speedle?"

"Well Rick, I didn't shoot him. He's still very alive. Nothing is wrong. Everyone is fine."

"That disappoint you Duquesne? Answer my question."

"I didn't train the gun on Marques because one, he had his arms wrapped around me from behind and I wouldn't have been able to aim the gun at him and two, he threatened to kill my son if I didn't do what he said."

"So you value your son's life more than Speedle's?"

Calleigh stared at Stetler for a moment then went back to working.

-S/C-

Calleigh slammed a few glasses down onto the table, ranting the whole time. Tim sat back in his chair, letting her vent.

"How the hell does he expect me to choose between you and Nicky? Oh I hate him so much and then he makes me take a leave of absence! Just because I wouldn't answer his damn question! THEN... I read his report. Horatio let me sneak a copy, he said that I have emotional issues in my marital life and I should seek counciling!"

"Why don't we file for a divorce right now?" Tim smirked. "Then you could answer Stetler's question. I wish I shot Tim because he just pisses me the hell off. You'd be back at work now. We wouldn't be having issues."

Calleigh stared at him.

"I'm kidding." he added.

"NICKY DINNER'S READY!"

"Let's not talk about this anymore." Tim said before their son scampered into the room.

-S/C-

"Dad? Dad? Dad!"

Tim slowly opened his eyes.

"What's wrong Nick?" he mumbled sleepily. He glanced at Calleigh and saw her back was to him.

"I can't sleep." he replied. Tim stared at him. They never had this problem. Nicky didn't say anything else. Tim knew his stubborn ways had been passed on down to his son. He wouldn't ask if he could stay with him and Calleigh for the night because he was trying to be a big kid. Sleeping with Mommy and Daddy when you're afraid is for babies. Sitting up, Tim smiled.

"You can't sleep or you're scared about something?"

"Both." Nicky muttered. Tim nodded and got out of bed.

"Come on."

Nicky followed him back into his room. He crawled into his bed and Tim sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the bedside table.

"I'm sorry."

Tim looked at him.

"What for?"

"For waking you up." Nicky replied.

"Don't be. Nicky, anytime you want to talk I'm here. Even if I'm sleeping." Tim said. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Nicky's eyes closed slowly. "Daddy?"

"What?"

"Will you stay?"

"I won't move a muscle." Tim smirked, making Nicky smile. Tim didn't know how long he sat there, watching Nicky sleep. Calleigh had walked in during the night and sat down next to Tim.

"Why are you sitting here?" she whispered. Tim went into the story and Calleigh sighed. "I feel so bad."

Tim wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"We can't do anything about it. Its over." he said.

"I feel like we could've prevented it from happening."

"Baby we can't stop everything as much as we want to."

"Tim, he's hurting and he won't say anything." Calleigh said. "I just wish this never happened."

"So do I." he muttered. "Go back to bed."

"Not unless you come with me."

"I promised him I'd stay."


End file.
